The Gods of Apocalypse:The Pit of Tartarus
by xturtl3zelit3x
Summary: When Reed and his friends get sent away from camp Half-Blood by these unknown creatures they have to try to survive on there own. They have to try to find Percy Jackson to find out why these creatures are attacking.


(Reed's PoV)

You know that one time in your life when a lot of important things are happening but who have no clue what's happening? That's happening to Grant and I right now. We've been running from these things that have black eyes and pale skin. We call them Black Wanderers.

Let me explain, we're demigods. I'm the son of Poseidon, Grant is a son of Hades. The camp we go to is called Camp Half-Blood. It was overrun. Most survived but it was strange. How did they get through the border? We've been on the run for about 8 months. Anyway, let's get back to the story.

So, Grant and I are currently fighting of a horde of 300 Wanderers. As I made the water suffocate some, I saw Grant open a crack to the Underworld. Grant pulled out his Stygian Iron sword, which he named Soulsucker. I have a staff that turns into a sword, it's made of Oceanic Steel. I call it Tidal Terror. As we kept killing the black wanderers I thought of something: where did these things come from?

(Grant's PoV)

As I fought with Soulsucker, I heard a cry of pain. I looked around until I saw Reed. One of the Wanderers had a sword in Reed's leg. I quickly rushed over to him, slashing at anything that got in my way. I soon reached him, and stabbed the Wanderer that had a sword in Reed's leg. Reed then blacked out. As I looked around at the Wanderers, I thought, " _This is gonna be bumpy."_

(Reed's PoV)

As soon as I drifted into unconsciousness, I had a dream. I was in a comfy bed,it looked like a hospital and it looked really sunny as if it was the morning. I looked next to me and a black wanderer bit my then I woke up with a huge scar on my leg.

But I wasn't were I was fighting, I was in a I got dunked into the water,I looked at my leg my scar healed a little bit but you could still faintly see it. Then Grant realized I was finally awake then he said,

"Reed,I was worried if this river wasn't here…. well…... that would be bad."

(Grant's PoV)

I saw a little red flash in the distance then I said "I have to go check something out really quickly." Then I ran over to the red light to see my dad, Hades, standing there.

"My son. I wish I could talk longer, but this is urgent. There is something commanding these black wanderers. It has more power than even the gods. We think it may be Gaea except that the earth hasn't had any disturbances. The only thing that we know for sure is that it has to do with you and Reed," My father said. With that Hades disappeared in a flash of hellfire. Then I ran backed to Reed and he asked

"So what was it, you said you had to check something out." Then I said "Well, my dad was there he suspects these Black Wanderers are controlled by Gaea and that all this has something to do with us."

(Reed's PoV)

I thought Grant was crazy, but then the more I thought about it the more it made since then I said

"But what does it have to do with us."

"I have no clue," said Grant

"Apollo must have told Hades to tell me." He was right Apollo must have told Hades because Apollo is the god of prophecies, but I was still wondering, what did it have to do with us? Then another horde of black wanderers charged at us. So I grabbed my staff and it transformed it into a sword and charged as Grant and I ran at the black wanderers I said.

"This is like the part from Captain America Civil War,when they are all running at each other," Grant just facepalmed. Then we all started fighting each other. I ran over to one and stabbed him in his chest and ran with him still on the sword and made a shish kabob then turned my sword into a staff and all of them slid off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw lightning strike. _Oh,ok more help,i'm fine with that_ I said in my head. I saw a boy he had dirty blonde hair a blue shirt and beige pants.

"Hey,you, yeah the guy with the blue shirt, who are you?" I asked then he answered

" I'm Con son of Zeus, and I thought you needed help," Then I answered "Well, I think me and my friend Grant got this,but there is one thing you can do, shock the black eyes with lightning," I said. Then he shocked all the black eyes and then I made a giant wave and all of them drowned then Grant made a crack to the underworld and all of them disappeared in a flash. I walked over to the boy and said, "Hey what's your name

not finished yet.


End file.
